imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Millions Beach
]] Millions Beach is a resort town located on the southeast coast of Reynoldsland. It is located on the shore of the Sea of Valdaiah. History Millions Beach was planned in the 1820s. Millions Beach began in 1835 as a small community with a population of 50. Up until 1847, Millions Beach was called "Valdaiah Town" and had no post office or Town Hall. The Town Hall was built in the 1850s, and by 1849, the town had a post office. In 1858, the town's name was changed to "Valdaiah Beach", a name it kept until the name was used for another town came into existence in 1867, and it took that name. The name was then changed to "Millions Beach". No one knows why. In 1888, plans were made to increase Millions Beach's size by building more businesses and drawing more people to the town. Those plans died in 1897, with the construction of a new business in Jonnic City. For years after 1897, Millions Beach remained a very small town with no interest to people from larger cities. Then, in 1924, a seaside resort was built in the town. The resort, Kavan's Seaside Resort, opened for business on November 3, 1924. The population of Millions Beach increased to 597 as people moved to the town just to be able to visit the resort whenever they wanted. In the 1930s, Kavan's experience little business, but by 1947, business boomed again. Soon afterwards, Millions Beach became home to two more resorts. By the 1960s, Millions Beach had a population of over 1,000, and was placed on the list of resort towns in Jonnic (now the list of resort towns in Reynoldsland). In the late 1970s and 1980s, business at the resorts was slow, and Kavan's almost had to close its doors. By the 1990s, business started speeding back up. When Jonnic became Reynoldsland in the 1990s, Millions Beach replaced the Jonnic flag in front of the Town Hall with a flag of Reynoldsland. Demographics Today, Millions Beach has a population of about 7,338. The racial make-up of the town's population is as follows: About 91 percent of the town's population was born on the island. Others came from other English-speaking nations. Ninety-nine percent of the population can speak English. The other one percent speak native Furroquean and other languages. Government Millions Beach's current mayor is Dale Kanner. In Millions Beach, like in other towns in Reynoldsland, the mayor's term lasts for four years, and the mayor may serve up to four consecutive terms. By law, the town's mayor must be at least 36 years old. The Town Legislature makes laws that apply specifically to the residents of Millions Beach. Members of the Millions Beach Town Legislature serve two-year terms, and may serve up to four terms. Climate Temperatures in Millions Beach never drop below 60°F. In summer, temperatures can get up to 93°F, and the low never dips below 72°F. In winter temperatures may dip as low as 61°, and the high may be anywhere from 73°F to 79°F. Millions Beach receives up to 9.05 inches of precipitation in the summer months. Category:Towns in Reynoldsland